Roll Power UP!
by Lovepocalypse
Summary: Megaman hasn't returned from his mission and Roll is becoming worried. What will she do when an injured Bass comes to her front door and tells her that her brother is kidnapped? RollxBass
1. Chapter 1: Bass

Author's Note: I don't own Megaman or any of the characters here. :D

**_ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!_**

**DR. LIGHT'S HOUSE**

Roll sighed.

It has been three days since her brother, Rock, left for a mission and she yearns to see him again. She can't clean the house because of her incessant worrying over her brother.

"Rock, wherever you are… I hope your safe… " she said looking up the ceiling. She noticed that Dr. Light hasn't come out of his lab for some time, even for a bathroom break. She also noticed that the lunch she prepared for him remained untouched. She slowly approached his lab and knocked on his lab door, her broom in hand.

"Um… Dr. Light?"

_No answer._

"Dr. Light?"

_Still no answer._

Now worried, she slowly opened the door. When she entered the lab, she saw her creator furiously typing on his keyboard.

"Dr. Light… is something wrong?" asked Roll slowly placing a hand on Dr. Light's shoulder. Dr. Light didn't realize that Roll had entered his lab and screamed at the touch.

"GAAAAH!" screamed Dr. Light "Roll, my goodness! Don't scare me like that!"

"Dr. Light, is something wrong? You haven't come out of your lab lately. And the food that I prepared for you is still waiting." Roll said concern obvious in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you worry, my dear. It's just that your brother hasn't returned from his mission yet. I'm getting worried."

"Were you searching for him?"

"Yes. I've actually searched everywhere but I found no sign of his presence. Even his coordinates doesn't work." Dr. Light said while typing some things.

"I hope he's alright…" the little Lightbot said with eyes downcast.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Roll's eyes immediately lit up. _"Maybe it's Rock!" _she thought. The little girl ran as fast as she could to the front door with a smile. As soon as she opened the door however, the smile on her face became a shock of terror.

_**ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!**_

**SOMEWHERE IN FRONT OF DR. LIGHT'S HOUSE**

"*huff* *huff* ... I'm almost there..."

Bass tried to hurry to his destination but his body just can't take it. He suffered too much damage from fighting all of Wily's new and enhanced body guards.

"I... must... make... it..." said Bass, practically crawling now. He just gathered some information on what's going to happen but Wily soon caught him and stopped him from getting more information. He was labeled a traitor by his own creator and ordered his new henchmen to get rid of him. Luckily for him, he escaped his death but barely made it out alive.

He is now in front of his destination. He stood up, but still slouching, and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened however, he felt himself losing balance and collapsed on top of a certain Lightbot

**_ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!_**

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer. This is my first story so criticism will be very accepted. And remember, Please review! :D

Much Love,

- Naminé -


	2. Chapter 2: Roll Power Up!

Author's Note: Okay so here is the second part of the story. Again, I don't own Megaman or any of the characters

_**ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!**_

**DR. LIGHT'S HOUSE**

Roll screamed. She tried to push away the thing that landed on her. Moreover, as she was pushing the object above her, she noticed that it wasn't an object but a person. A robot actually.

"Roll, what happened?" screamed Dr. Light as he removed the robot on top of her and helped the little Lightbot up.

"I don't know… I just opened the door, hoping it was Rock but then this-" she looked at the robot that fell on her and gasped loudly after realizing who it was.

"Bass? Bass, are you okay? Bass!" she crouched down and shook his arm. She glanced down at his body and gasped again.

"Dr. Light, look at this injury!" she pointed at the large hole in the Robot Master's chest.

"Oh dear… hurry! Let's get him to the lab!" Roll then picked up Bass, with the help of Dr. Light of course, and ran to her creator's lab.

Inside the lab, Roll and Dr. Light placed him on top of a bed and began working on him.

_Three Hours Later…_

"Ah finally, we're done." they both looked at the sleeping Bass.

"I wonder what did this to him…" Roll said while scanning his body for some bruises or scratches.

"I think you should rephrase that."

"I'm sorry?" she said, facing Dr. Light and her back facing Bass.

"Nothing can inflict such a huge wound like that. But the only thing I do know that can deal damage like that is Guts Man's Mega Crusher."

"Guts Man's Mega… Crusher?" Dr. Light nodded.

"It's a special move for Guts Man that Dr. Wily and I created when he was still my assistant but it was never actually installed to Guts Man since Dr. Wily betrayed me and all."

"So the data about the Mega Crusher has recently been installed to Guts Man?"

"That's impossible. The data about the Mega Crusher was already deleted along with all the other special moves we made for the other robots before Dr. Wily betrayed me."

"Maybe he copied it before betraying you."

Before Dr. Light could even retort, Bass quietly said "Yes."

Roll and Dr. Light heard this and turned around to see Bass staring at Roll. She felt awkward at his stare but still managed to say, "Bass, when did you get up?"

Bass sat up straight and straightforwardly said "Just now."

"Oh, I see…" mumbled Roll.

_Awkward silence_

Feeling the uneasy atmosphere, Dr. Light decided to break the ice.

"S-so Bass, I believe you said 'yes' just now. Am I not right?" asked the scientist.

"Yeah." answered the Robot Master in an almost-bored tone.

"Could you explain what you meant?"

"Wily has copies of the special moves that you made and more."

"More?" asked Roll. Bass nodded.

"Some upgrades and bit more of those special moves." Dr. Light gasped. If Dr. Wily's robots receive upgrades and special moves, Rock would surely have a hard time in defeating them. Next time he might be the one that gets defeated. Dr. Light gulped.

"But if Rock's enemies receive upgrades and moves, he will surely have a hard time dealing with them." stated Roll that reminded Bass of something.

"Uh, about that… the Blue Dweeb's been kidnapped." Bass said calmly. Roll and Dr. Light just stared dumbly at the Robot Master, not realizing what he said. After they did realize, they both shouted.

"WHAT?" shouted Roll and Dr. Light obviously shocked. Dr. Light was too shocked to speak while Roll was attacking Bass with millions of questions.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt? Does he have injuries? Did they make him suffer? Are they torturing him? Oh God, please let him be safe."

"Calm down. He's not hurt, okay?" Roll and Dr. Light relaxed a little.

"So what exactly happened to him?" asked Dr. Light, growing increasingly worried after Bass sighed.

"It's my fault actually." Bass said with a little shame that made Roll surprised. The Bass that she knew, well barely knew, was full of pride and has a massive ego. One time she even wondered if he feels shame or humility. Nevertheless, that was not the subject right now, her brother was captured, and that's what she should be worried about.

"I-im sorry, come again?"

"Wily saw me typing something in his computer and labeled me as a traitor. He ordered those new pieces of junk to get rid of me so I fought them. However, as much as I hate to admit it, they were too strong for me so I ran. I ran into the Blue Dweeb and he saw me running from the stupid robots and decided to help me. We were eventually cornered so the Blue Idiot sacrificed himself for me to run away. Unfortunately, Guts Man's Mega Crusher reached me but I still managed to escape. As soon as I arrived at your doorstep though, I felt unconsciousness hit me and here I am."

"B-by s-sacrificed, y-you mean…?" stuttered the creator of the "Blue Dweeb"

"He let himself be captured for me to escape." Bass said bluntly and Dr. Light sighed. They haven't noticed that Roll was extremely quiet the whole time they were talking until she finally spoke with determination in her voice.

"Dr. Light, please change me into a fighting robot!" Roll said, standing straight and facing her creator.

"W-what?" Dr. Light said flabbergasted.

"I must find Rock! I will be sure to bring him back!"

"But y-you…"

"Please Dr. Light! For the sake of my brother and your beloved son, I ask you to change me into a fighting robot!" Roll stared at her father with hard eyes that obviously cannot break.

"Fine… but promise me that you'll be careful, okay?" Roll nodded her head as Dr. Light sighed; he then turned to face Bass.

"Bass couldn't you do it in her stead?" he asked pleadingly. Before Bass could even react, Roll shouted.

"NO! Please Dr. Light! Let me be the one that saves Rock!" said the little Lightbot with big courage.

"Roll why are you so intent on saving the Dweeb? Don't you know that you could die doing that?" Bass retorted in a cold tone but the Lightbot only shook her head.

"I don't care! Rock has always been the one saving me! So now I want to be the one that saves him!" Dr. Light sighed again.

"Bass, please leave the room." The scientist ordered calmly.

"What?" the Robot Master asked confused.

"I'm going to take Roll's clothes off…"

"…whatever." he said, trying not to sound embarrassed while heading towards the door. As he exited the lab door, he heard some ruffling, meaning the upgrades are already being started.

_Two Hours Later…_

Bass is snoozing on the couch nearest to the lab. Roll, having just been upgraded, wanted to test her new skills so badly. She notices Bass sleeping on the couch and resisted the urge to stare. _"Wait, why would I even think of staring at him while he's sleeping? Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try…" _she approached the sleeping Robot Master and stared at his face. _"Wow… I've never seen him so at peace, so relaxed, so handsome_..._wait, what? Roll snap out of it! Why did you just think that? Well I mean he IS handsome…!"_ Roll shook her head violently and just decided to train. _"I can't think of him like that! What you're just stating facts right? No need to get worked up."_ She just smiled innocently, not noticing that she's been blushing the whole time. She also didn't notice two fake-sleeping eyes amusedly watching her go to her brother's practice room.

_**ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!**_

Author's Note: So whaddaya think? Part two is done! And for those who don't know Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, I strongly suggest you play it because Roll's new moves will be based there. And remember, Please review! Mwah!

Much Love,

- Naminé -


	3. Chapter 3: Mega Buster

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay! (broken computer xD) Anyway, here's the third chapter! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Megaman, Roll, Bass or any other Megaman character. ;)

_**ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!**_

**ROCK'S TRAINING ROOM**

Roll fell. Again.

She's been practicing her new skills that Dr. Light gave her. But it looks like watching a fight is easier than actually fighting. Duh.

"Darn it. I can't master that move!"

Apparently, Roll's been practicing a specific move, a move called 'Roll Power Up'. At first, it seemed that it was easy for her to collect the energy. But as she was supposed to transfer only half of the energy she collected into her broom, she accidentally transfers all of the energy she gathered causing the broom to explode from too much energy. The only thing she was happy about what she was doing is the fact that her broom doesn't explode completely, meaning that it didn't go _BOOM _and turn into bajillion pieces after all those.

She picked up her broom and gathered energy.

_"For Rock!"_

The little Lightbot closed her eyes and prepared herself for another explosion.

"For Rock!" she unintentionally shouted. When she felt that she was still standing, she peeked one eye open and saw something glowing. She opened her eyes fully and saw that something glowing was actually her broom. After realizing what she has done, her eyes immediately lit up.

"I did it?" she asked, particularly to no one.

"I did it!" she jumped for joy and accidentally used a Roll Broom Swing on one her brother's practice dummies. She noticed that her Roll Broom Swing has gotten stronger and the shining of her broom has dispersed. It was then that she remembered the description of the Roll Power Up data: _"it increases the strength of all attacks but quickly fades away after a special move has been used."_

"It must have been the side effect. But who cares. I did it. I'm officially stronger! Now, let's master those hyper moves!" she smiled to herself.

**_ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!_**

**THE COUCH IN FRONT OF DR. LIGHT'S LAB**

"Please Bass?" Dr. Light pleaded.

Dr. Light has been creating some new moves for Rock in case his enemies get stronger. But as seeing Bass as his only hope, he made a deal with him to input Rock's new moves data to him. But only if he accepts the condition.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to protect that girl while she's on a mission to save the Blue Dweeb. And in exchange, you'll give me some new moves huh?"

"Please?" Dr. Light pleaded once more.

"Ain't gonna happen."

"W-wha..? But why? Don't you want some new moves?" the scientist asked, clearly confused.

"Didn't you hear what she said?"

"What?"

"She wanted to save the dweeb herself. Meaning, she doesn't want anyone else to help her or accompany her."

"But please! This is her first time fighting with no allies!" Dr. Light said, practically kneeling.

"So? She can take care of herself. She does have new abilities."

"That's not it! I know she's got new abilities and whatnot but her soon-to-be enemies has gotten stronger now, right? A-and she's very inexperienced when it comes to battle so she might-"

"I don't care." the creator of their topic was slightly taken aback from his menacing stare and heartless answer.

"E-even if the moves I told you could lead to your victory against my son?" Dr. Light never thought he'd say that but it looks like he has no choice. He knew about the massive ego that Bass has and his goal to defeat the scientist's son so his only choice is to tempt him with something he couldn't deny.

"All right, fine. I'll do it." Dr. Light smiled at his answer.

"To the lab, please." the scientist pointed to his lab.

"I know I'm gonna regret this someday..." the Robot Master mumbled to himself.

_Two Hours later..._

Roll has just mastered all of her moves and has prepared herself to save her brother. She decided to cook something for Dr. Light before she goes out to save Rock.

While knocking on the lab door, she heard faint sounds of someone typing.

"He's busy. I shouldn't disturb him. I'll just leave him a letter then." the Lightbot then headed to their small dining table and disposed of the forgotten lunch only to replace it with a fresh, new one. Grabbing a pen and paper, she started writing her letter.

_Another hour later..._

"There, done. Now to wake him up." Dr. Light typed some things in the keyboard of the large computer and after a while he heard something shuffling. He turned around and saw Bass sitting up and stretching his arms.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything new at all."

"Well then I guess you should go on to the training room. Roll is probably done."

"Yeah, Whatever." Bass then headed straight to his rival's training room.

_"Speaking of Roll, I better go check what she is doing" _Dr. Light thought.

**ROLL'S BEDROOM**

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Roll? Are you here?" when Dr. Light heard no reply, he came barging in only to see that the Lightbot isn't there.

"Hmmm... maybe she's gardening."

**BACKYARD**

"Roll? Roll, are you here?" when Dr. Light saw no sign of anything red, he then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Maybe she's cooking..."

**KITCHEN**

"Roll?" Dr. Light mumbled. When he smelled the lunch prepared for him by Roll, he assumed that she was there. But as he entered the kitchen however, he didn't see any sign of a little girl cooking. And with that, he sighed.

"I guess she's still in the training room." As his stomach made a sound, he realized that he hasn't eaten for ages. Letting his nose lead the way, he noticed a plate full of delicious food on their dining table.

_"Maybe Roll made this for me" _the scientist sat down and quickly gobbled the food. After he had finished his meal, he noticed a piece of paper beside the food. He took the letter and read it, only let out an agonizing:

"BAAAAASSSSSS!"

**_ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!_**

**ROCK'S TRAINING ROOM**

"Hmm, the girl is not here anymore. Ah well, time to practice some Blue-Dweeb-Busting moves!" Bass cracked his knuckles as he glared down on his rival's dummies. He read his first new skill: 'Mega Buster'.

_"Mega Buster? Maybe a powered up plasma shot."_

Bass then grinned evilly and imagined his target as his rival.

"Now you're going down Dweeb!"

But before he could even fire his shot, he heard his name being shouted by someone followed by loud footsteps.

"Huh?" the Robot Master said. The door suddenly burst open, revealing the creator of his rival with a very terrified face and small note.

"Bass..." the scientist said, panting heavily.

"Roll's gone..."

**_ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!ROLLPOWERUP!_**

Author's Note: Well waddaya think? I'm really sorry for the delay it's just that I've recently been addicted to Fairy Tail (yay for NaLu! xD) and I kinda forgot this... Oh and Bass's new moves will be from MvC (Marvel vs. Capcom) Rockman so he'll be getting a Hyper Bass! Yay! Please Review!

Much Love,

-Naminé-


End file.
